


KageHina Week

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elements</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elements

Tobio supposed that what most people associated with Hinata was fire. It was only natural, really, given his obnoxious orange hair, scorching passion, bright personality and the indescribable warmth emanating from him.

Maybe Hinata was like a water in the eyes of others – relentless, forever in motion, clear and refreshing, so full of  _life._  Tobio could easily imagine a vast ocean when he allowed himself to ponder over Hinata’s endless determination.

Perhaps, some would think of air when they thought of Hinata. After all, against all odds, he aimed for the sky. He seemed to fly when he jumped, fast and elusive like the wind. He was like a breeze, bringing a breath of fresh air wherever he went.

What Tobio associated with Hinata, however, was none of those elements. To him, Hinata was like earth – he  _grounded_  him. He seemed almost unmovable, standing strong until it was Tobio who had to yield. Hinata was solid and certain and permanent; he was  _always_ there to receive his toss.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickname

Hinata longed for a nickname. A nickname that would stuck – and not like “dumbass Hinata” had, with only one person who only used it to scold him. He wanted a really cool nickname that people would chant from the bleachers whenever he appeared on the court. Small Giant, King of the Court, Guardian Deity… Hinata wanted  _that._

They, his team, had called him a the Strongest Decoy. Karasuno’s Strongest Decoy. Hinata supposed it was a better nickname than none, but he couldn’t help but feel it just wasn’t cool enough. It wasn’t that he didn’t think his specialty wasn’t cool. It  _was_  cool because it was important. He knew it helped the team, he understood that. First Noya-san said so, and then- Kagayema said so too. And Hinata believed him.

But something about the nickname didn’t sound cool at all, wasn’t personal enough, and that was that. So Hinata never stopped trying to come up with something better. He never actually  _did_  because Kageyama had to approve of the nickname and he  _never_  approved. Hinata was going to turn into a hamster from puffing his cheeks all the time, but Kageyama _had_  the coolest nickname (right after the Small Giant, but he wasn’t around to offer Hinata guidance).

One time he thought he had it. It was perfect – cool, memorable, fitting. They were sitting in Hinata’s room, trying to do the exercises Yachi prepared from them, so Hinata had a lot of time to figure the ultimate nickname. He almost exploded in anticipation of Kageyama’s reaction, but the setter only looked at him flatly and sighed.

“You know, coming up with your own nickname is really lame, so stop it already. The thing about nicknames is that  _someone else_  gives it to you. Dumbass Hinata.”

Hinata grumbled petulantly, not because Kageyama was mean to him, because he was used to it by now, but because he’d never thought of that this way.

“Just like your team nicknamed you the King of the Court?” he blurted out, wanting specifics on the process of acquiring a proper nickname.

Kageyama scowled at him. “No, idiot. My team called me that because they  _hated_  me. When people give  _you_  a nickname it will be because they admire you.”

Hinata blushed, partly from excitement and partly of embarrassment. Kageyama had the tendency to say weird things to Hinata that made his stomach flutter. He didn’t like dwelling on this feeling, so blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

“So is that why you call me dumbass Hinata?”

Kageyama frowned harder, confused more than angry, and quickly averted his eyes, fiddling with his pencil absentmindedly. Hinata inhaled in anticipation and released a long breath with a  _whoosh_  when Kageyama opened his mouth to speak.

“I call you that because your name is Hinata and you’re a dumbass,” he stated simply. “I don’t hate you. Dumbass.”

What was supposed to make things less awkward for Hinata ended up only embarrassing him more so he promptly rolled under the table to hide his burning face from Kageyama. He really didn’t like the way Kageyama’s words made him ridiculously relieved and happy. Was he actually worried Kageyama didn’t like him? Did he  _want_  him to like him?  _Why_  would he want that? Fortunately, (or not) Hinata wasn’t given much time to ponder over the issue, as Kageyama kicked him blindly into the ribs under the table.

“Oi, Hinata, what are you doing?!”

Hinata sprung from under the table and fisted his hands, staring at Kageyama defiantly, but keeping a safe distance. “That hurt, asshole! You wanna go?!”

“Weirdo,” muttered Kageyama rolling his eyes. “I’m going home. Thanks for having me.”

“What, no!” yelped Hinata in panic. “I haven’t copied your answers yet! Yachi-san will be mad at me!”

“She will be mad at you if you don’t  _learn_  anything!” shot back Kageyama, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Do your own studying, dumbass Hinata!”

Hinata whined, latching himself on Kageyama’s leg. “Please, King, don’t abandon me!”

“I told you not to call me that!” yelled Kageyama in an outraged, hilariously high-pitched voice, trying to shake him off.

“ _Kageyama-kun_ , don’t leave me, please!”

Hinata grinned into Kageyama’s calf when he felt it still under his hold. However, he regretted glancing up the second he saw an embarrassed expression on Kageyama’s blushing face. He ducked his head immediately, gaping in shock and mortification. That was just  _weird_ for some reason Hinata didn’t want to think about so he gratefully accepted Kageyama’s resumed (familiar, safe) thrashing.

“Dumbass! Idiot! Knucklehead! Moron! Birdbrain! Dumbass Hinata!”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise

Hinata had never actually promised anything to Kageyama – not in the way Tobio made a promise to him. “I’ll spike any toss,” he said, but it sounded more like a challenge than a promise. Hinata simply wasn’t cut out for this kind of thing.

And it wasn’t like Kageyama  _needed_  any promises, anyway.

Yes, he was scared of being abandoned again, but he wasn’t that insecure as to crave any proof on the contrary. Even imagining Hinata say things like “I will never turn my back on you,” or “I will always be right there behind you,” made him snigger.

But, despite himself, Tobio couldn’t help but see a promise in everything Hinata did. His every jump – so honest and purposeful that those on the other side of the net couldn’t help but fall for it – seemed to say, “I’m right here, even if you don’t toss to me.”

So Kageyama was angry, with himself mostly, because he didn’t  _need_  any promises.

But it comforted him, more than he would like to admit, to see Hinata jump in the corner of his eye, even when he aimed the toss to Tanaka. It comforted him to know that Hinata’s desire to  _prove_  himself motivated him to  _always_  be right there to spike Tobio’s toss.

It comforted him that he no longer saw it as using each other.

So Hinata might not have made him any promises, but Kageyama believed in him anyway. Just like Hinata believe in him. Like they both believed in all of their teammates. Like the team believed in them.

Kageyama didn’t  _need_  any promises, anyway. Because he finally knew that you didn’t play and win by yourself.  He finally learned how to be a part of something – an equal part. So he was going to forget about promises, and he would continue to toss. After all, there was always going to be someone to spike it. 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games

Truth or dare, like any other game, had certain rules. There were some official rules without which the game would simply fall apart in a mess of arguments and complaints, but there were also some unspoken rules that guaranteed the participant’s physical safety and emotional comfort.

  1. Don’t pick Tsukishima.
  2. Don’t pick Yamaguchi (Yamaguchi will pick Tsukishima).
  3. If you feel, for some reason, compelled to pick either of them, you are probably Suga and you have nothing to apologize for.
  4. During Tsukishima’s turn, avoid eye contact and pray that he doesn’t pick you.
  5. If you are picked by Tsukishima, always choose dare.
  6. If, by some lapse in judgment, you decide to pick truth, we can’t do anything more for you.
  7. Good luck!



If those were official rules, Kageyama wouldn’t have to learn it the hard way.

To his defense, it wasn’t, actually, his fault. Hinata, honestly curious about something, unceremoniously picked Tsukishima, certain he’d never pick dare out of sheer laziness. Of course, he wasn’t wrong, especially considering the fact Tsukishima never had any qualms about being painfully honest.

After satisfying his curiosity, Hinata laid back, relaxed and oblivious. The rest looked like they wanted to disappear as Tsukishima swept over their faces wearing a lazy grin.

“King.”

Tobio shuddered involuntarily and opened his mouth to blurt out “dare,” but he suddenly remembered the last time Tsukishima dared someone. It was Tanaka and he had to call his sister fat and bald. Tanaka had never been the same after that. Kageyama noticed that everyone avoided picking Tsukishima if they could (and if they couldn’t, no one ever picked truth) but he didn’t really understand it – Tsukishima made them do dreadful, horrible things! Assuming (hoping) it was just a coincidence, he slowly said, “Truth.”

All his senpai gasped in shocked and Tobio suddenly wanted to cry. Even Hinata frowned, like a small animal sensing a tsunami or some other natural disaster. Tsukishima only smirked nastily and hummed, before leaning in slightly and baring his teeth in a scary grin.

“Out of everyone here, who’d you kiss?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he was pretty sure he heard Azumane-san sob in fear. Tobio gritted his teeth and glared at the unimpressed Tsukishima. It wasn’t even about the question, because it was surprisingly easy – it was about the way he asked, like there wasn’t a right answer and the consequences would haunt him forever no matter what he’d say. Still, this was about telling the truth, so he answered honestly.

“Hinata,” he said, not taking his eyes of Tsukishima.

He could have offered some feeble excuse, like Hinata having the most girly face, or Hinata not being able to actually physically hurt him in retaliation, but he wasn’t going to give Tsukishima the satisfaction. He looked away from the smug bastard, and regretted it as soon as his eyes accidentally landed on Hinata’s aflame face for a brief moment. That was going to make things awkward, wasn’t it… Others looked embarrassed as they avoided his eyes, but Suga-san managed to offer him a supportive (if a bit weak) smile.

“Dumbass,” he snapped, making Hinata yelp in surprise. “You just picked dare. And I dare you to never pick Tsukishima again.”

Hinata nodded vehemently in agreement, promptly picking Noya-san and the game gradually went back to normal. At least until Suga-san started feeling sorry for Yamaguchi (“I’m sorry, Daichi, he just looked so pitiful and lonely!”) and before Kageyama knew it, Tsukishima was staring at him with a fake smile.

“Truth or dare, King?”

Now, don’t let anyone say that Kageyama Tobio didn’t learn from his own mistakes. As soon as he did the  _smart_  thing and picked dare, the senpai all groaned in protest.

“No, Kageyama,” cried Takana. “That’s not how it works!”

“What?” stammered Tobio. “But I thought picking truth is bad!”

Azumane nodded shakily. “Yes, it’s very bad, and when you pick it once, there is no turning back.”

Kageyama blinked in confusion and Daichi patted his back sympathetically. Tsukishima looked like he could barely contain his joy, which was probably the scariest thing Tobio’s seen. Seeing his confusion, Nishinoya put his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

“Now that he knows your secret, what do you think he will dare you to do?!” he yelled, like Tobio was literally the stupidest person he’d ever met.

After a short but tense moment of silence, both Kageyama and Hinata jumped to their feet, shouting, “No!” Cowardly as it was, they darted off to the door, kicking at each other to get ahead in their spectacularly clumsy escape. Before they could get out, Tobio could hear Tsukishima whistle in mock surprise.

“I was just going to dare him to buy me some ice-cream, honest…”

“You have real character problems, Tsukishima,” decided Daichi.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts

Many of their firsts weren’t particularly romantic, when you thought about it.

Their first conversation happened in front of a bathroom door, with Hinata clutching desperately at his upset stomach and Kageyama being, well, a raging asshole. They also first held hands in a similar situation, with Kageyama unceremoniously grabbing Hinata’s still wet hand in his when he finally emerged from the bathroom and angrily dragging him along in the direction of the bus.

The worst, however, was when Hinata was  _in_  the bathroom, trying to keep his guts together while bickering with Kageyama who waited outside the stall, and Kageyama suddenly muttered something that almost made Hinata fall off the toilet.

“I don’t know why I like you.”

Hinata immediately pulled up his pants (for once glad he just spent the last ten minutes sitting there in vain) and kicked the door opened, pointing an accusatory finger at Kageyama, who looked at him with eyes widened in surprise.

“Well, I don’t know why I like you either,” he shouted petulantly, ignoring the way his face seemed to catch fire.

Kageyama gaped for a moment, spooked, before regaining his composure. “Zip up your pants, idiot!” he spluttered indignantly. “You’re gross!”

“You were the one who started confessing when my pants were down, it’s your own fault!”

“God, I’m regretting it already,” muttered Kageyama.

He turned around, covering his red face with his hand and walked out of the bathroom. Scrambling to fix his pants, Hinata followed him outside, spewing random threats and insults all the while. And that was that.

Now, Hinata wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he could see a pattern here – every milestone in their relationship happened around bathrooms. It was only natural to assume that sooner or later, their first kiss would follow suit. And Hinata absolutely _refused_  to accept that.

He didn’t necessarily need a sunset on the beach scenario, but the crippling fear of having his first kiss in the bathroom of all places completely dwarfed the elating anticipation of it happening at all. That kind of put the damper on things, especially considering that Hinata refused to be anywhere near any bathroom with Kageyama.

He wasn’t a master of subtlety but he somehow managed to always sneak out unnoticed, or to drag someone else with him when Daichi-san insisted on somebody making sure Hinata was alright. But when the senpai started getting sick of babysitting him and Kageyama was on Hinata’s duty once again, he kind of panicked.

 “Don’t follow me, creep!” he yelled, clutching at his stomach. “I don’t want you anywhere near me!”

Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks and swallowed, dropping his eyes to the floor with a frown. But he didn’t follow, so Hinata pushed down the guilt to make room for relief and darted off to the bathroom. He knew that was way too harsh but he didn’t know what else to do! Besides, he would apologize properly later and Kageyama would probably smack him but he’d forgive him.

The plan was sound except for the part where Hinata walked out of the bathroom to see Kageyama waiting for him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“So what did I do?” he snapped, sounding slightly less angry and more worried than usual.

It made Hinata’s stomach twist again and he momentarily considered going back inside. Instead, he moved past Kageyama without a word to get as far away from the bathroom as possible.

“Oi,” shouted Kageyama, and he was angry now.

Hinata clutched his eyes shut and increased his pace. He didn’t know what to say anyway, and given Kageyama’s current mood, they would probably end up fighting. When Kageyama suddenly grabbed his elbow to pull him backwards, Hinata yelped and tried to break free – there was  _no way_  they were having their first fight as a couple around a bathroom too!

“Hinata!”

“No way!”

“Tell me what I did!”

Hinata didn’t know what it was that made him suddenly still and turn around to finally look at Kageyama. Maybe it was his tone, or maybe his words, but Hinata realized that Kageyama was confused and  _scared_. In his idiotic haze, he didn’t notice Kageyama being worried that there was something wrong between them. That he made Kageyama think  _he_ did something wrong.

What was he supposed to say that wouldn’t sound completely crazy and make Kageyama think Hinata was even bigger idiot than he initially thought? Kageyama’s brows were scrunched and his lips pursed in a weird mix of anticipation and confusion, and Hinata did what he always did – he acted on instinct.

He dragged Kageyama somewhere less exposed, backed him against the wall and kissed him. Just like that, in the most unromantic way possible, for the stupidest reason imaginable, and it was  _perfect._

He didn’t even  _realize_  what was actually happening under all the tingling and warmth filling his body, only strengthened by the hitch in Kageyama’s breath. If Hinata had to compare the feeling to something else, he’d say it was like spiking. It made him feel high and strong and excited; it made him want to high-five Kageyama, as stupid as it sounded.

He could feel a goofy smile spreading on his face when he pulled away, and his vision was still a bit hazy when he opened his eyes. Hinata wanted to laugh at Kageyama’s red face and he also wanted to do it again, if only to close that dumbly gaping mouth in front of him, but then his vision cleared completely as his eyes fell on the sign next to Kageyama’s head.

He was snapped out of his daze immediately, his eyes widening in horror as he clutched at his hair and screamed. Kageyama flinched when Hinata rested his head against the door next to him and started hitting it with his forehead in a stupor.

He couldn’t  _believe_  it. This wasn’t happening. He didn’t just kiss Kageyama for the first time right next to a bathroom door. He whimpered softly, resigning himself to eventually losing his virginity in a bathroom too.

“What,” snapped Kageyama angrily out of the sudden, pulling Hinata out of his dark thoughts. “It’s not like I’ve ever done this before! And you weren’t much better anyway!”

Hinata immediately snapped his head up and glared, his personal tragedy already forgotten. He could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and anger, because how _dared_  Kageyama consider it a bad first kiss! And to think Hinata even wanted to high-five him!

Kageyama scoffed, turning around to stomp off, and Hinata was about to follow him when his stomach churned, making him keen with a pathetic whine. He opted for the next best thing and shook his fist at Kageyama’s back threateningly.

“Oh yeah?! Let’s see how you do it, King! You think I sucked? Show me better! Stupid Kageyama!”

He grumbled childishly, his chest heaving, as Kageyama’s red ears – along with the rest of his annoying self – disappeared behind the corner.

Then his stomach reminded him of itself and he promptly barged into the bathroom, kind of glad that it was so close after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited the traumatizing part with hinata not wiping i dont know what happened im sorry


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives

Hinata watched Kageyama a lot. Mostly from afar, for the sake of his own safety and, maybe, self-esteem. Not that his self-esteem didn’t suffer at all when he saw the tall, agile body move on the court, but it was still better than standing close to the boy and having to  _look up._

Hinata hated being short but he hated Kageyama for being so tall even more.

Except he didn’t hate Kageyama at all. He admired him more than he would like to admit. And it was really hard to  _like_  Kageyama in Hinata’s opinion, but for some reason it seemed even more difficult to  _not_  like him.

Even as he towered over Hinata with a menacing glare, or lifted his chin with a scoff and looked  _down_  on Hinata like on some unruly child. Even when Hinata had to stand on his tiptoes and strain his entire body to get in Kageyama’s face and make up for the lack of physical advantage with empty threats. 

Even then it was really hard to ignore the feeling of awe. It was really nearly impossible to avert his eyes and not  _watch_  him. For someone who absolutely hated having to look up, hated comparing himself to others, Hinata was surely going out of his way to look at Kageyama _a lot._

He has, unknowingly, gone through all the stages before finally accepting he had a good, old-fashioned crush. __

At first came denial – he was jealous. Obviously, he couldn’t stop staring wistfully at someone who was everything Hinata wanted to be. Then came the anger and he blamed Kageyama for being an unwanted distraction. Hinata couldn’t get his head in the game properly, and if he served the ball right into the back Kageyama’s head  _less_  accidentally than the first time, then it only served him right.

The bargaining stage – that was the most humiliating part. Hinata figured that if  _he_  could look down on Kageyama for once, he’d be over this weird obsession. The problem was that the only time Hinata was higher than Kageyama was when he jumped. The realization, too, came when he was in the air, waiting for the ball, his hand ready to hit it with everything he got. He caught a glimpse of Kageyama and it was all over – he turned his head to look down at him, triumphant grin spreading on his face, when the tossed ball, completely forgotten, hit him right in the face.

Depression was the only natural course of events. He asked Suga-san to practice with him because he he didn’t want to talk to or look at Kageyama anymore. He would be happy he finally achieved his goal of curing himself of that weird Kageyama-fever if it hadn’t made him so absolutely  _miserable._

Hinata missed him. He missed looking at him, even if he had to tilt his head. He missed hearing his voice, even if it usually angry and frustrated with him. He missed his tosses the most.

After a couple of days of him moping around and sighing heavily at everyone who cared to listen, Noya-san finally asked him if he got rejected by a girl or something, and that was when it hit him. Accepting this revelation was easier than he suspected – he was relieved to finally understand what was happening to him more than anything.

He happily thanked Noya-san and scanned the court in search of Kageyama. His face split with a grin when he spotted him on the other side of the net getting ready to serve, and called out his name, making everyone stop dead in their tracks.

“Kageyama, I like you and I’m miserable without you, take responsibility!” he yelled.

The dead silence that filled the gymnasium was broken by the sound of the ball falling out of Kageyama’s hands. He gaped stupidly for a while before flushing furiously when Hinata’s words finally sank in. He spluttered, grabbing the ball from the floor and unceremoniously serving it right into Hinata’s face before stomping off.

It was really hard to like Kageyama, Hinata thought as lied sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain. But when he heard footsteps stopping right behind his head and opened his eyes to see Kageyama’s red face, somehow he didn’t mind looking up to see if his grin would be returned.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepover?

Hinata barged into the room with a satisfied sigh, skin pink from the hot bath, water still dripping from his hair. Tobio’s first reaction was to yell at him, but Hinata shouted before he could even open his mouth, pointing an accusatory finger at the futon.

"What are you doing, Kageyama!”

Tobio blinked in surprise. “Laying out the futon for you, what do you think, dumbass.”

“But I wanna sleep on the bed with you!”

Kageyama spluttered, blushing despite himself. Hinata seemed to never realize what effect his words had on Tobio, or anyone with an ounce of decency for that matter, spewing embarrassing declarations left and right like it meant nothing.

“Well, you’re not gonna,” he muttered offhandedly and went back to setting out the futon.

Hinata was behind him in a second, kicking the small of his back. “But I wanna cuddle!” he whined petulantly. “Cuddle!”

Kageyama growled as Hinata started pointedly ruining all his work by kicking the futon around to mess it up.

He got it, alright? Hinata was a very tactile person and he craved physical affection. And Tobio liked it about him, really, and he liked the warm press of Hinata’s body against his when they cuddled while watching TV or just lazing around on the couch.

But that was _different_. And while they had slept in the same room before, next to each other even, they had never slept _together,_ tangled and pressed against each other in all the wrong places.

“Stop it, dumbass!” he snapped, yanking Hinata’s ankle and making him topple over onto the tousled futon with a yelp. “We can’t sleep together!”

“Why not? Your parents aren’t home.”

That only made everything worse in Kageyama’s opinion, but Hinata was either too stupid or too innocent to realize it. Either way, it made Tobio feel guilty.

“What if-” he started awkwardly only to close his mouth immediately with a frustrated groan.

“What if what?” urged him Hinata, impatient as ever.

“What if something happens,” finished Kageyama lamely. “Like… stuff.”

Hinata tilted his head and frowned in confusion. “What stuff?”

Tobio scowled, feeling his eye twitch. He felt really, horribly guilty, and at the same time he wanted to grab Hinata’s shoulders and shake him until he _realized_ what sleeping together, what _waking up_ together, actually meant. He liked to think Hinata must have had some basic understanding of how human bodies worked, even if his own seemed to defy all laws of physics, but that might have been just being too optimistic.

“What stuff, Kageyama?” repeated Hinata, softer this time, shuffling closer until their knees were touching.

Tobio swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. The thing was, Kageyama really liked Hinata and because of that he felt awkward and self-conscious around him. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to sleep, or that he would get too excited, and what if he popped a boner? It was entirely too possible considering how restless Hinata was in his sleep, constantly writhing and making noises, and all of that while being pressed bodily against Tobio.

He knew very well how _not_ ready he was for certain things after dating for barely two months and he was scared _shitless._ It took them _weeks_ to get around to kissing and another few to get it _right_ so thinking of anything beyond that made all the alarms in Kageyama’s head go off at once.

He finally lifted his eyes, prepared to _beg_ Hinata to drop the subject, but he froze when their eyes met – Hinata was wearing that terrifying, empty expression, looking at him with vacant eyes like whenever he was completely unable to comprehend what was being said to him.

“You don’t like me anymore?” he asked flatly, almost mechanically.

A chill ran down Tobio’s spine and he had to inwardly slap himself to get a grip. God, Hinata really was just that stupid, wasn’t he? It was so like him to think Kageyama didn’t like him _enough_ when the entire issues was about him liking Hinata _too much._ Irritated, he smacked Hinata upside the head to snap him out of his stupor and mercilessly pulled on his ear.

“Where are you getting those stupid ideas, dumbass?!” he shouted. “Of course I like you!”

Hinata pouted, rubbing his ear. “Then let me sleep on the bed with you! I promise I won’t get a boner or anything!”

“What?” Tobio blurted, completely thrown off balance, because _what?_

Hinata blushed, scratching his cheek with his index finger. “That’s the _stuff_ you were talking about, right? I wouldn’t care if something happened. Those things are normal, right? And, like, we both know we’re not ready, so we don’t have to make it awkward or anything… We can figure everything out later! Come on, let’s cuddle!”

Kageyama was still a bit dazed by Hinata’s speech when the other boy started jumping around the room, chanting the word “cuddle.”

That was so like Hinata to completely surprise him and exceed all his expectations. It was also very like him to turn the things tormenting Kageyama into something so ridiculously simple it almost became meaningless.

Tobio could feel all the muscles in his face relax as he released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He was about to give up and just get into bed already, exhausted by all the useless worrying, when Hinata suddenly grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

Ignoring his cry of protest, Hinata assaulted Kageyama’s lips with short kisses so frequent he couldn’t keep up; not that it stopped him from instinctively trying to return them anyway. Before he could realize what was happening, Hinata was manhandling him under the covers and snuggling up to him with a satisfied sigh.

“I love cuddles,” he said happily before yawning.

“I noticed,” mumbled Tobio dazedly, still a bit confused and worked up from the kisses.

“But you like it too, right?”

Hinata lifted his head to see his reaction Kageyama couldn’t help blushing and averting his eyes. He could feel Hinata smile into his shirt when he put his head on Tobio’s chest again. Hinata tightened his hold on his waist and tangled their legs together, wriggling his feet between Kageyama’s calves.

It felt really nice, if slightly uncomfortable at first with all the bones knocking against each other. But Hinata was warm and soft in his arms, breathing steadily and smelling of Tobio’s shampoo, so it was just really, really nice.

“Sure,” he said finally, honestly.

But Hinata was already asleep, if the answering silence was anything to go by.


End file.
